


You are my baby

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: Buck and Eddie babysit Hen’s foster daughter Nia  ❤️Just something cute and soft and silly hihi :)
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	You are my baby

“No it’s fine Hen, we got it covered. She’s absolutely fine.”

Eddie tries to reassure his friend on the phone for the third time this evening. Hen and Karen had been foster parents for Nia for a couple of months now. The little girl had adjusted with them very quickly and was already a part of the firehouse family. It was Hen’s and Karen’s wedding anniversary today so the women planned a night out and a nice dinner together. Eddie and Buck offered to take Nia for the night since Christopher was staying at his Abuela over the weekend.

“Yes we have the formula here and yes we have the note about how hot the milk should be. Go and enjoy your dinner with Karen. We see you tomorrow. We love you. Buck and Nia say hi.”

Eddie smiles at the phone and hangs up. He puts the baby bottle in the bottle heater and turns it on. He looks again over Hen’s note and chuckles when he sees his phone light up again with a message from Hen saying thank you and that she’ll stop calling now. The bottle maker beeps and he puts out the bottle to let it cool off a bit.

He walks over to the living room to see Buck rolling around on the floor making giggling noises. The other man had put all the blankets and pillows on the floor and Nia was sitting in between them. Her little hands are reaching out for the man and everytime buck rolls around her face lights up and she yells out with laughter. The sight makes Eddies heart sing. It’s beautiful. He watches Buck shuffling over to the girl his hand reaching out for her tummy tickling her softly. The girl gasps out in joy and grabs at his arms.

“Bucku.”

Buck stops in his tracks and looks at the little girl.

“Bucku is that me?”

He points at himself and rhe girl chuckles and grabs his fingers.

“Bucku.”

Bucks eyes go wide and he lifts the little girl up in the air. Nia laughs and giggles.

“Yes, that’s right. Aren’t you a smart precious little girl.”

Buck laughs and throws her in the air a bit. Nia is screaming for joy. The man grabs her again and looks over to the door, noticing that Eddie’s standing there.

“Eds, did you hear she said my name.”

Bucks cheeks are flushed and he has this big smile on his face. It’s adorbale, almost as adorable as Nia.

“I think she said Poopoo, you know like -“

Buck rolls his eyes and boops the little girl’s nose.

“You said my name didn’t ya sweetheart. Yes you did. Uncle Eddie is just jealous that I’m your favorite Uncle.”

The girl giggles again and her tiny hands grab his neck and she rests her head on his shoudlers. Buck grabs a pillow from the floor and throws it after Eddie who ducks away so it won’t hit him. Nia laughs again and screams around Buck’s name.

“Well,favorite Uncle Buck why don’t you give Nia her milk bottle while I pick up the pizza.”

Eddie goes to the kitchen and grabs the bottle. He pushes it into Buck’s hand. He softly squeezes the little girls cheek and makes his way out to get their pizzas. He still hears Nia yelling Buck’s name the man laughing loudly.

It takes Eddie longer to get the pizza than he thought because the restaurant’d screwed up his order. 45 minutes later he walks back into his apartment. He quickly throws his shoes off and walks into the living room.

“Sorry it took me so long they scr-“

Eddies stops mid sentence when he sees Buck and Nia. The other man is sprawled out on the couch, his long limbs hanging over the edge. He’s topless and Eddie would lie if something in his lower region isn’t attracted to this and likes what he’s seeing. The strong muscles and veins popping out slightly when Buck moves his arms. Now he’s absolutely still and his body is relaxed. 

Eddie can see the other man’s shirt lying on the floor. It looks wet and Eddie assumes Nia didn’t like the milk very much. 

The little girl is lying on Bucks chest her little legs falling down on his sides. Her arms are around his neck. Her head is resting softly right over Bucks heart on his chest. Eddie reckons his heartbeat lulled her to sleep. He knows he did it with Christopher many times to calm him down. 

Buck snores softly and Nia’s breathing is calm and regular. Buck’s one hand is resting on the little girls back, the other hand hanging over the couch. His mouth is slightly open and a bit of drool has made its way down to the pillows, it’s a sight for sore eyes and Eddie smiles. 

He quietly walks back to the kitchen to put the pizzas in the oven. They might have them later or tomorrow. It doesn’t look like the two would wake up anytime soon. 

He grabs his phone and makes a quick picture of Buck and Nia and sends it to Hen and Karen. She a answers back with tons of hearts and awww’s. 

Eddie grabs a blanket from them chair and throws it over the pair carefully. He looks at them for a while longer, at the loving picture. He adores the other man for his ability to pull all the kids towards him. Buck is so good with them and they love him. Buck has the biggest heart and he’s a big kid himself sometimes. Eddie loves that about him.

Suddenly he wonders how it would be to have a kid with Buck. He blushes and shakes his head, with a smile on his face. He looks at them one more time and turns the light off.


End file.
